1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to encryption of data and more particularly relates to communication between an encryption source and a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever increasing concerns about the security of electronic data heighten the demand for systems for storing electronic data that provide encryption services. Electronic storage systems are often called upon to store vast amounts of electronic data. To be able to store such large amounts of electronic data, such systems rely on a variety of components, some of which, however, can generate problems when it comes to encrypting the electronic data which they help to store.
Currently available systems for storing large amounts of electronic data rely on automated tape libraries. In turn, these automated tape libraries, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) 3494 Automated Tape Library, rely on a series of drivers to communicate with devices in the system, such as tape drives. However, many of these drivers can be considered legacy equipment in that the parameters of their past design leave limitations that inhibit new functionalities, such as the ability to provide encryption services.
The drivers of many automated tape systems, like the IBM 3494 Automated Tape Library, pass and receive messages that are incompatible with encryption sources, making encryption of the electronic data stored by the system difficult. For example, many drivers have severe limitations on the size of information units they can pass and receive. Many drivers provide 16 bit data as opposed to 32 bit data. Additionally, many drivers communicate through a serial port, not in Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). These obstacles prevent encryption.
To enable encryption, certain solutions replace legacy drives with drives that pass information through a fiber connection. Such solutions then rely on a hydra or a control unit to communicate with the encryption source. The fiber connection resolves any problems with the size of information passed, and the control unit or hydra may overcome any additional barriers. However, the replacement of legacy equipment is expensive, can cause further compatibility problems, and, in some instances, may result in totally new systems.
Other solutions encrypt electronic data before storing the data in an automated tape library. However, such approaches require each source of submission to have its own encryption capability and use its own processing resources to perform encryption. Where there are multiple sources of electronic data, the compatibility of the encryption capabilities from those sources may create an additional issue.
Therefore, from the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that can bridge the gap between legacy drivers and encryption sources to allow automated tape libraries to store and encrypt electronic data.